powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live was a live-stage show that is non-canon to the series. Summary As the stage show begins, the audience is directed to the view screens, where, while working their routine scan of the planet Earth, Alpha 5 and Zordon are alerted to a large teleportation anomaly created by the evil Lord Zedd. Then, as their signal is suddenly shut off, a newscaster named Keith Devon alerts the audience that a huge UFO is about to crashland near their city. The UFO, which was disguised as a meteor, is revealed to be piloted by two aliens who wish to learn the Evil ways of Lord Zedd. They find themselves rapping on the large doors of a dark cave, which Lord Zedd has made his base of operations while on Earth. After revealing his plan to his underlings—Goldar, Rita, Squatt, and Baboo—he orders his Putties to invade the city, in an attempt to lure the Power Rangers out into the open, so that he can capture them and weaken their strength, two by two. Back at the Command Center, Alpha 5 and Zordon discover that Lord Zedd himself may have landed on Earth—but not in Angel Grove. Alpha 5 discovers that the communications have been jammed, so Zordon enters the Morphing Grid to attempt to overcome the jam so that the Power Rangers can be alerted to the gravity of the latest situation, while Alpha is sent to the coordinates where the UFO had landed, ending up in the random city, where he is ambushed by Putty Patrollers in the park. With help from the audience, Alpha is able to alert the Power Rangers, who morph and teleport to Alpha's location, ultimately driving off the Putties, but then Zordon explains that Lord Zedd is indeed in the city where the Rangers have transported themselves, so our heroes teleport out and begin their search for Zedd's temporary base on Earth. Back at Zedd's cave, the Emperor of Evil praises the Putties for luring his enemies out into the open, and then uses his staff to produce a fire monster named Lumitor, who can scorch his enemies just by coming in contact with them. Zedd sends Lumitor, Goldar, and more of his Putties to begin another assault on the city, which lures the Rangers into battle with Zedd's army and results in the Putties' capture of Adam and Aisha in the middle of the commotion. Once back at Zedd's cave, Adam and Aisha attempt to escape, but their exit is blocked by the two space aliens from the UFO. To make matters worse, the two Rangers cannot teleport out while inside Zedd's cave, and they are soon imprisoned in cages. Meanwhile, at the entrance, Kimberly, Rocky, Tommy, and Billy are trying to gain access inside the cave, when they are alerted by Alpha not to go inside yet, as the communications have been jammed again to prevent the Rangers from being warned by Zordon that going in will mean that the Rangers will be captured themselves. Under Zordon's orders, the Rangers regroup at the park to await instructions from him. Inside the cave, Zedd is having fun the only way he knows how—by tormenting the Rangers he has imprisoned and ultimately transforming them into cockatoos. However, the other four Rangers are informed of this and are also instructed to destroy Lumitor. Billy suggests using the Firebird Thunderzord as a cloud seeder, and the Rangers take the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord into the city, where they encounter a giant Lumitor and battle him to a virtual standstill. After the Thunderzords change battle modes later on, the Mega Tigerzord launches the Firebird Thunderzord off its right arm, seeding the clouds and causing it to rain, which ultimately results in Lumitor's destruction. Meanwhile, in the park, Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo are preparing their trap to capture the other four Rangers, creating a monster they call "Hollow Monster", who cannot be destroyed except by loud sounds. The Rangers, after they arrive, learn this information thanks to Saba (with a little help from Adam and Aisha, who remember that cockatoos can speak human language sometimes), and ask for the audience's help. With help from a collective scream, the Rangers force the Hollow Monster to fall apart—literally. After that adventure, the Rangers discover that Squatt has seemingly been left behind, and they order him to lead them to Zedd's cave in exchange for his freedom. With help from some trash-talk by Saba, Squatt is tricked into opening the main entrance for the Rangers—or so they think, because soon, the Rangers are once again ambushed by Zedd's army, which include Goldar and the Putties, as well as the UFO aliens. Then, Zedd makes an appearance himself, larger than life, and dares the Rangers to beat him now that they are cut off from Zordon and their Zords. Billy encourages the audience to reflect Zedd's magic back at him with special reflectors. After a few moments, Zedd is weakened enough for the Rangers to strike the final blow, which breaks their enemy's hold on the cave, while also restoring Adam and Aisha to normal. With that done, the Rangers finish what they started, ultimately defeating the Putty Patrollers, as well as the UFO aliens. All of the Rangers' enemies retreat, and Zordon praises the Rangers for once again doing the impossible. But then, Alpha 5 alerts the Rangers to another situation in Angel Grove. After a short goodbye to all their fans in the audience, the Rangers teleport out and back to Angel Grove. Trivia (clues and assumptions from watching the video, may not be correct) * A fair amount of footage from the TV show, plus footage shot especially for the stage show, was used in conjunction with the live stage actors. The mixture of footage from the first two seasons caused a few continuity bloopers, like Alpha switching from his first season look to his second season look, sometime in the span of just a cut. In one shot at the beginning of the show, a Ranger's shoulder (looks like Tommy's) appears right behind Alpha, despite Alpha not even being able to contact the Rangers at that point. Also, because no Thunder Megazord cockpit shots without the Black or Yellow Rangers existed, the makers of the video used shots of the remaining Rangers in their Dinozord cockpits. * New costumes were made for the stage show. It is easy to tell as, with the exception of the Rangers (with a minor exception), all the characters look different from their TV appearances (an example is that the Blade Blaster holder and Saba were missing, although Saba came back when needed). This is more noticeable for the characters who appeared both on stage and in the video, which used the TV costumes. * It is difficult to put the stage show into the continuity of the TV show, as Lord Zedd and Rita do not act like the married couple that they are portrayed as in the TV show; they are shown more like how they were in The Mutiny. However, the stage show couldn't have taken place then, as Rita was only around for a short while in that episode, Pirantishead wasn't even mentioned in the stage show, Lumintor isn't mentioned in The Mutiny and, more importantly, Jason, Trini, and Zack were still Rangers in the episode. * Judging from the logo, 7-Up sponsored the stage show. * When Alpha calls out for the Rangers during the putty fight, he only mentioned Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy by name and not Aisha, Adam, or Rocky. This could be (ie: not positive) a sign that Jason, Zack, and Trini were supposed to be a part of the stage show. Characters Power Rangers *Tommy Oliver - White Ranger *Rocky DeSantos - Red Ranger *Adam Park - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston - Blue Ranger *Aisha Campbell - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Hart - Pink Ranger Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 Zords *Thunderzords **Tigerzord / Mega Tigerzord **Thunder Megazord ***Red Dragon Thunderzord ***Lion Thunderzord ***Unicorn Thunderzord ***Griffin Thunderzord ***Firebird Thunderzord Villains *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Squatt & Baboo *Z Putty Patrollers *2 Aliens *Lumitor *Hollow Monster * Characters who appeared both on stage and in the video parts: the morphed Rangers, Alpha 5, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Rita, and the (stage show only) parrot Rangers. * Characters who only appeared in the video: the unmorphed Rangers, Zordon, and the Zords. * Characters who only appeared on stage, but did come from the TV show: Baboo, Squatt, and the Putties. * Characters who only appeared in the stage show: the meteorite aliens, the anchorman (only in the video), Lumintor, and the Hollow Monster. Voices *Robert Axelrod - Lord Zedd *Barbara Goodson - Rita Repulsa *Kerrigan Mahan - Goldar *Michael Sorich - Squatt *Dave Mallow - Baboo *Tony Oliver - Saba *Richard Steven Horvitz - Alpha 5 * If a character in the stage show has appeared in the TV show, he or she was played vocally by the same actor or actress who played the same character from the T.V show (ie: Jason David Frank recorded Tommy's voice for the stage show, Amy Jo Johnson recorded Kimberly's voice, along with the other actors for the rest of the Rangers, villains, Alpha 5, and Zordon). The actors wearing the costumes and performing on stage are acting to a pre-recorded soundtrack. Category:Mighty Morphin